Existing electrosurgical devices allow for the access and resection of target tissues, in some instances, up to 20-millimeter wide, in biopsies and other diagnostics usages. One class of such devices has flexible struts and a cutting cable that cooperatively extend from the tip of a wand-like electrosurgical apparatus to form a capture receptacle that surrounds a target tissue. The struts are finger-like capture components shaped somewhat as elongated thin leafs that carry the cutting cable at their leading edges. When energized with high-frequency electrical energy, the cutting cable establishes an electrosurgical cutting arc that allows the struts and cutting cable to extend through, by ablation of the contacted tissues, the tissue mass to surround the target tissue.
There is a benefit to electro-surgically resect larger volumes of tissues in a minimally-invasive manner. There is a further benefit in resecting such volumes in a uniform and spheroid geometry.